Courage
Summary Courage is the main protagonist of the show of the same name. After his parents were sent into space by a deranged vet, he was found by Muriel, who lives in the middle of nowhere, with her husband, Eustace Bagge. As creepy things show up in Nowhere, it's up to Courage to save his new home. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A Name: Courage Origin: Courage the Cowardly Dog Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Dog Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-High, can quickly reform from being reduced to a puddle), Immortality (Type 3), Sound Manipulation via screaming (His screams are strong enough to severely injure ears, stun people, make his surroundings shake and crumble, send people underground, and destroy his house), BFR (His screams can send people underground), Status Effect Inducement (His screams can stun people to the point where they can't move), Toon Force, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Stealth Mastery, Hammerspace, Non-Physical Interaction (Can see and physically interact with ghosts), Mind Manipulation and Transmutation with yo-yo (Can make people think they're a different thing or snap them out of a hypnosis; can hypnotize people and turn them into a small, weak animal), Empathic Manipulation with Happy Plums, Flight, Adhesivity, Summoning (Has frequently called for assistance from Mr. Mouse), Size Manipulation and Transformation (Can turn into a Kangaroo Monster, which greatly increases his size), Earth Manipulation with Instant Quick Sand, Body Control, Enhanced Senses (Smell and Hearing. He can use his sense of smell to properly find things, and he could hear a man snoring, who was far away and at the highest tower in his castle), Martial Arts (Faced the Chicken from Outer Space in a sword duel. Fought a martial artist in a one-on-one fight), Can redirect attacks by breathing it in and out, Explosion Manipulation via explosives (TNT sticks and dynamite), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Resisted the urge to eat Flan despite being hypnotized into wanting to eat it. He also controlled his temptation to consume The God Bone, which forces dogs to lick it until they die), Extreme Heat (Survived being inside the core of the Sun, as well as digging through the Earth's core) and Ice Manipulation (Freed himself from being frozen solid) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Can hurt himself and those who can harm him past his durability) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Dodged a Mach 4422 laser point blank. Outran laser fire from the Space Chicken's offspring. Quickly ran to several countries around the world; it is highly unlikely this happened over the course of several days because he was in a rush to save Muriel) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Was able to uproot a large tree and carry it on his back. Can lift Eustace’s truck over his head without any trouble. Tore a large metal door off a wall and crushed it. Effortlessly lifted up The God Bone and swung it around) Striking Strength: Multi City Block Class+ Durability: Multi-City Block level+ (Survived being inside the core of the sun. Was shot across the planet. Toon Force and regeneration makes him somewhat difficult to kill) Stamina: Incredibly high (Survived many curbstomp battles, like the ones against Mecha Courage and all of his enemies, as well as other situations such as traveling to several countries within a matter of seconds and constantly being strangled) Range: Standard melee range, higher with weapons and screams. Standard Equipment: Yo-yo, explosives (TNT sticks and dynamites), Instant Quick Sand, Happy Plums, plunger gun, flashlight, slingshot, chainsaw, nail bat, drill, gas mask. Always carries a whale, an accordion and an anchor with him. Much more with hammerspace. Intelligence: Gifted. He can speak English coherently despite being a dog, and solved most, if not all of the problems in the show within a reasonable amount of time, which normally requires outwitting villains who are occasionally clever. Can also infiltrate highly-secure areas with minimal planning and tools at times. He can tell when something is bad and when something bad is about to happen. It is extremely difficult to trick him or catch him off-guard since he is always alert. Weaknesses: Courage is a coward to the point of being scared of his own shadow on occasion. However, he is capable of overcoming it for the ones he loves. His critical thinking and speaking skills fall apart when in a panic, leaving him prone to screaming, running, and speaking in gibberish instead of confronting the problem directly. Note: '''Respect thread Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants) SpongeBob's profile (SpongeBob was 8-A and speed was equalized) Videos Category:Characters Category:Courage the Cowardly Dog Category:Cartoon Network Category:Male Characters Category:Dogs Category:Mammals Category:Animals Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Sound Users Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Pets Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Immortals Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Mind Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Adhesivity Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Earth Users Category:Size Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:BFR Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Slingshot Users Category:Chainsaw Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Summoners Category:Explosion Users